


Two Glasses of Scotch and You

by TerryMcKay



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff to Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/pseuds/TerryMcKay
Summary: It had been months since Donna had kissed Harvey. That kiss had opened Pandora's Box and he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore. One night, he is working late when Donna comes joining him with a glass (or two) of Scotch. One thing leads to another and they end up playing drinking games...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of a fanfiction writer, even though I enjoy writing. I never know if it´s any good. And this is my first time writing smut. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it!

 

It had been a long day. The case he was working on gave him the feeling as if he hadn’t even slept in at least forty-eight hours. Now it was past 10 at night, and he was still in his office trying to find a strategy that would make it possible to win this case in his favor. He rubbed his eyes, he had been staring at his screen for too long. On top of that, he was tired. Not just of the past few weeks that had given him hell professionally with the merger with Robert Zane, so many new faces at his firm and him not being managing partner anymore, but also personally with the loss of his best friend. He had to keep reminding himself that Mike was just one phone call away or one text message, but it just wasn’t the same. He missed the banter, working together with him and just being able to have a drink with him. If either of them even found the time to call, the conversations were usually too short and he just didn’t feel like opening up as he would have done in person.

 

Harvey closed his eyes to stop them from burning, give them a little rest and leaned back in his chair. His mind felt like a one-way street and at the moment, he couldn’t find the right solution to his problem and he needed it. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again before he would fall asleep, there always was a way. He just hadn’t found it yet. So he went back to his files that were scattered all over his desk and his glass table.

 

Loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, he went over to the table to get some of the papers he needed. At that moment he heard someone enter his office.

He didn’t have to turn around to find out who. He knew. He always knew. He couldn’t say why it was just Donna, she was part of him by that point and so he just knew. She was another ghost that had been haunting his mind ever since that one kiss.

That one kiss and this one line had opened up depths in him he had been keeping locked away for too long. He hadn’t even been aware that those feelings still existed. He honestly had thought he had thrown the keys away and gotten over it. “I just had to know.” There wasn’t a single night he didn’t fall asleep thinking about that kiss and pondering whether she might have lied to him after all when telling him she hadn’t felt anything. It hadn’t felt like she hadn’t felt anything. Now they were flirting even more than usual and he found himself drawn to her at all times.

 

That kiss kept haunting his mind. Her lips, her warmth, the caress on his face and that unmistakable scent of her. Back then just for a moment he felt thrown back to that one night. He had hated himself for it, but he didn't want the kiss to end. But it did end and then she left and left with him rooted to the spot.

She still had no idea that those few seconds had opened Pandora’s Box and he longed for more. It had been months, but he still kept thinking about it. And his longing for more grew each day. he felt himself staring at her each time she thought she was unobserved, his heart stuttered every time she started talking to him and he forgot to breathe whenever she invaded his private space.

 

Tonight wasn’t any different. The only advantage he had tonight was that he stood by his glass table pretending to be occupied in order to school his features. Any thoughts of the case had left his brain the moment he had sensed her.

He couldn’t keep the pretense of not having noticed her for too long, it would look very unlike him otherwise. So he looked up at her. She was standing in the door, wearing a teal-colored dress that hugged her figure beautifully, whilst holding a bottle of Scotch.

“Hey,” he managed to say, secretly padding himself on the back for sounding completely normal and not like some love-sick schoolboy. “I thought you wanted to go home.”

“I did but then I remembered this,” she smiled, holding up the bottle he had given her only months prior. “I know you haven’t won the case yet but I figured we could end the night with a drink or two.”

She walked up to him and put the bottle on the table. Meanwhile, he sorted his case files. He secretly thanked Donna for putting a stop at his feasible attempts of getting any work done tonight.

Before he knew it, they were sitting on his couch - much too close together for friends. She had discarded her shoes and had her legs on the couch. He felt her warmth and found himself intoxicated by her perfume. Their conversation was light-hearted. It went from childhood pranks they both had pulled to embarrassing secrets they once had. They seemed to be in their own little bubble while more and more Scotch was consumed. The fact that they didn’t even stop at telling each other the most embarrassing childhood and teenage stories gave Donna an idea.

“Do you remember _‘Never have I ever’_?”

“Yeah…,” he said warily looking at her somewhat suspiciously “but I’m not gonna play it.”

“Oh come on, don’t be a spoilsport. Just a few rounds. For old times’ sake.”

They both knew she had won, he could never say no to her. And he knew he’d probably regret it. But it was nearly midnight now and the office was completely deserted excepting for them.

She repositioned herself excitedly to be able to look at him even better. “Okay, I’m gonna start: Never have I ever stolen something with a higher value than $10.”

He took a gulp of his Macallan before he readjusted himself

“Oh, what did you steal?”

“A basketball from gym class.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know. I wanted one and I didn’t have the money, so I took it. Save to say my dad found out and boy, he was mad. My turn: Never have I ever cried/flirted my way out of a speeding ticket.”

They both smirked and drank. “Never have I ever broken a bone.” And again both drank. “How did yours happen?” Harvey wanted to know. “Oh, well, I was in a play. We were rehearsing and I was so into the role that I didn’t notice how close I was to end of the stage. I fell down and broke my wrist. Needless to say, I was not in the play” Harvey chuckled “It was painful!” She exclaimed hitting him lightly.

“How did yours happen?” “I broke my nose boxing when I was only starting out. The boy boxing against me was way out of my league. I asked for it.”

They played another few rounds and they were having more and more fun. “Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ without feeling it.” It had been Dona’s turn to ask.

Even in his woozy state he immediately knew what she was hinting at. The atmosphere in the room shifted. It wasn’t light-hearted, flirty, harmless banter anymore. He felt her looking at him intently and the fact that he didn’t take the glass to take a drink made them enter dangerous grounds.

He still heard her question “Love me _how_?” ringing in his ears and he still had not given her an answer to it to this day. Yes, he loved her. He had told her. He loved her more than life itself. And he couldn ’t lie or pretend, so he shifted on the sofa and looked into her eyes.

The intensity of her stare was unnerving. The same question she had asked all that while back seemed to be lingering between them. Love me _how_? It was no time to talk now. Instead, he started caressing her cheek while he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, almost cautious. He didn ’t know how she’d react. He didn’t know if she had lied or not when she told him she hadn’t felt anything. His gentleness was met by a surprising passion from her side.

The kiss quickly escalated. Soon it wasn’t soft or gentle anymore. It became rough, passionate and bruising. Finally, her tongue sought entrance into his mouth and he gladly obliged. He pulled her closer to him, his body tingled where Donna had touched him desperate to get closer to her at last. Their kisses were only interrupted by soft moans and he had the feeling of finally losing it if he didn’t have her as close to him, as it was possible under the circumstances.

She seemed to feel the same. He kissed her with such fervor, that she gasped and started scraping his scalp with her nails, only to straddle him, both knowing they shouldn’t be doing this here. There were much better, much more appropriate places for doing this, especially because this was the only the second time after thirteen years. Nevertheless, his hands slipped under her dress, which had ridden up almost to her waist. His fingers ghosted along the skin of her thighs, which resulted in her moaning softly while grinding against him.

“Donna,” he muttered as she tugged on his shirt, desperate to unbutton his shirt “Donna, we are surrounded by glass walls,” he manages to breathe out, desperate not to break what they are having but still a little unsure about the place they were about to do it.

“It’s past midnight, Harvey. There is nobody here. Or do you want me to stop,” she asked looking at him with swollen lips, her hair tousled.

“God, no,” he murmured before he gently bit into her lower lip and make her gasp. She let go of his buttons and frantically opted for the fly of his pants instead. He let out a hiss and arched into her. She leaned in to alternately licking and kissing his neck right down to his collarbone. He couldn’t take it anymore and started tugging at her underwear.

That made her stop with her ministrations. She slipped off his lap to whisk it away. Before he could complain about the loss of her warmth on him, she had straddled him again and had her hands down his pants only to free his member from its confinements of his pants, which had grown much too tight. A moan escaped his mouth, he took her face in one hand and crashed his lips back down on hers and grabbed her butt with his other hand.

This woman was unreal, he always knew how special she was to him, but he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this right now. Adjusting one last time, she lead him to her entrance and let him slide into her, stifling their moans with another heated kiss. It felt so good, it felt like home, he never wanted to let go of her again. Ever. Both desperately  tried to get closer, he wanted to feel her skin on his, but he knew it was impossible under the circumstances. Instead, he pulled her in and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Moans filled the air, this time he put wet kissed on her neck, while she was rocking against him.

Ultimately, He felt her walls clenching around him and knew she was close. Next moment she arched her back and pressed herself against him, their rhythm faltering, and just as she came undone, he lost it, as well and spilled inside of her, a muffled groan against her neck.

She collapsed against him, both of their lungs ached as they drew ragged breaths. They were hot, sticky and their clothes clung to their bodies.

Harvey brushed her hair to the side while he kissed her gently, one hand still on her hip. “And we didn’t even have whipped cream,” he mumbled, whilst trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“You’re an idiot,” she chuckled.

“That’s how much I love you,” he mumbled against her lips. Before he could gaze her reaction, she had her lips on his again. “… and that is how much I love you,” she replied.

Unbeknownst to them, they had not been alone in the office. Louis had come back to finish working on a deposition. He had seen light in Harvey’s office and wanted to check in on him. Then he had seen them. He had no idea how to react or retreat without them knowing, so after standing there rooted to the spot for a couple of seconds, he awkwardly tried to vanish into thin air, hoping they hadn’t noticed him. They seemed much too busy with themselves to notice anything or anyone besides each other, which as his luck. The images of Donna and Harvey having sex in Harvey’s office were enough to be burnt into his brain for at least three lifetimes, the thought of them knowing was even worse. He hurried to the elevators, with no clue how to approach them the next morning and not having those mental pictures popping up every time one of the two spoke to him.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after said night is bound to be awkward, especially for Louis, since he saw his two best friends having sex in Harvey's office. How will the day go? Will he explode? Will the two love-birds find out they were watched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I wanted to write that story as a one-shot only, but then I figured I can´t just leave the story with the cliff-hanger of Louis seeing Donna and Harvey, there had to be more. Here it is. I hope it´s not ooc. Enjoy! x

 

Donna was the first one at work, as she always was. Nothing could give away that anything was in any way different than it was yesterday morning, even if she was technically still not sober yet and had spent the night with her colleague, best friend, boyfriend? She had no idea what the correct term for him was. What she did know, however, was that she had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Or barely any. And she knew this would eventually catch up on her. She put down her coffee and started working. This place would go to the dogs within days if she didn´t do as much as she did, she mused. She sometimes had that thought. And it wasn´t arrogant, it was the truth. She was the whisperer in the background who kept everyone and everything in check.

It had not been that long after she had sat down to work when Harvey entered the building. She saw him in the corner of her eye when he made a beeline to her office. She couldn´t hide a smile, she knew they were at work and everything had to be normal. But despite her efforts to not show that anything was different, she couldn´t help but smile when she saw him.

“Good morning,” he said and gave her a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

“You are unfashionably early this morning. Did you fall out of bed?” she replied, trying to keep up the pretense of not actually having woken up in the same bed as him.

“I had a girl over last night and I didn´t get much sleep, so I figured why not come into work earlier,” he quipped.

“A girl, huh? Aren´t you a little old for staying up all night?”

“Old, huh? Did you steal Mike´s joke now? Don´t you worry, she had no complaints about me being old.”

“Didn´t she?”

“No.”

He had moved closer and closer to her the more they talked. She was leaning against her desk now. She couldn´t help but try to be a little closer to him. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss. She sighed into the kiss, then realized where they were and pushed him away gently.

“Harvey, not here. What if somebody sees us?”

“Who should see us, barely anybody is at work yet.”

And with that his lips were on hers again, His lips were warm and enticing and she wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing those lips. If she had a choice she wouldn´t even have come to work but make up for thirteen years of not kissing those lips. But reality had called and demanded her presence. She got lost in that kiss for a second, put her arms around his neck, but it was too risky for them to kiss here. She didn´t feel safe, so she broke it off.

“There are plenty of people at work already. Plus, this is an office.”

“You didn´t have so many objections last night,” he remarked.

“Yeah but that was different. There was nobody but us.”

That was a feasible excuse and she knew it, both of them did. They both had gotten lost in the moment, unwilling to break apart and impossible to resist each other. The alcohol had been a secret wingman, too. He took a step back, smirking at her.

“I will be out most of the day, do you want to go and have dinner somewhere tonight?”

Of course, he was aware that she knew he wouldn´t be around much today, but he still had the feeling to tell her. It didn´t go unnoticed by Donna and she got that tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach again. That short line made her feel warm and fuzzy, like drinking coffee or schnapps in cold winter.

“Surprise me,” she replied looking at him. For a moment their eyes locked. They honestly needed to get away from each other if any of the two would want to get any work done today. Harvey cleared his throat, finally making attempts of leaving her office.

“Okay, will do. Just for the record, I did ask.”

“You know I trust you, Harvey.” And again they stood there for just a second too long, just marveling each other. This time it was Donna who burst the bubble. “You need to go. You don´t want Samsung to wait.” He nodded, half-smiled and left “I’ll see you later.” Donna smiled and looked after him until he was out of sight before she sat down again.

Meanwhile, Louis passed Gretchen’s desk who greeted him. She had sensed something was off by the way he marched towards his office. When he nearly bit her head off instead of wishing her a ‘good morning’ as well, she knew something was definitely wrong. Gretchen gave Louis a minute before she would enter the lion’s den and sound out the reason for his glorious mood this morning. While she had decided to stay put for the time being and let him calm down, Louis was on a whole new level of feeling as if he stepped into a parallel world where Harvey and Donna showed no restraint whatsoever to show their desires.

Last night after his unfortunate encounter with the couple, he had immediately called Lipschitz. He had no idea how to deal with this. He couldn´t even think about either of them without having the picture in his head of Donna grinding against Harvey, kissing fervidly, the thought of seeing them in person on top of that, made him want to run away. Now, when he had entered the office trying to avoid them, he saw them kissing in her office. By instinct, the only thing he could do was to shield his eyes with his hand.

He had learned a lot of techniques and ways to handle situations rationally. But his encyclopedia of ways to not act on impulse did not include seeing his two best friends having sex. Lipschitz was the only man he could talk to. Hell, he didn´t even have the balls to talk to Sheila about it. But Lipschitz was not available until tomorrow. He would probably have to call in sick if either of them tried to approach them. And until Lipschitz gave him a solution, he acted upon the Louis-Litt Handbook of Emergencies: avoidance, anger and lashing out.

“Louis, is everything alright?” he heard his secretary, catching him off guard. He had not heard her enter his office.

“Why shouldn´t everything be just dandy?” he barked, “Where are the files for the deposition this afternoon? From what I see they are not here, and they should be lying here. Have you already called AC Technologies or do I have to do that myself too? What do you even do? I am not paying you for standing around!”

Gretchen had raised her eyebrows, pondering for a second whether to shoot back or not. She knew, however, that this would be counterproductive. She knew her boss only too well by now, sometimes too well she thought. What he needed was a friend who would talk to him and with that thought in mind, she went in direction of Harvey’s the reception.

Meanwhile, Harvey had informed Robert that he´d be out most of the day, in case something came up. He was heading to the elevators when Gretchen stopped him, clearly waiting for him at the reception.

“You need to see what´s up with Louis,” she requested in a tone that left no room for a way out.

“Why?” now looking at her curiously.

“He´s gone all weird - weirder than usual,” she replied, adding the last part, stopping him from making a remark. “He is clearly not himself, but he won´t talk to me. Instead, he chose to bite my head off, mine and probably everyone´s who comes close to him in a ten-mile radius. You´re his friend, maybe you can get him to talk.”

“Sure, I´ll do it when I get back. But my client is waiting.”

“Of course, Mr. Specter and thank you.” he gave her an affirmative nod and pushed the elevator button.

A few hours had passed, nothing major had happened. Louis had mainly managed to keep to himself and not insult any more people. Donna was working, too and was now trying to call Harvey. Some news about David Fox, their landlord had come to her attention that bore no delay.

“By the way, Gretchen stopped me this morning. She said something´s up with Louis. Have you noticed anything?”

“I haven´t seen him yet, but I´ll check in on him, see what´s wrong.”

“Thanks. I’d do it myself but I don´t know how long I´ll be out and it sounded important to Gretchen.”

“I´ll do it, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

They kept on talking about their plans for tonight, or rather Donna tried to squeeze information out of him and just to tease her, he didn´t say a word. Donna not knowing something for once, that was a memorable day and it drove her crazy.

That phone call had definitely saved his afternoon. She wanted to trust him with this but secretly, not knowing really drove her up the wall. But she had to let it go, and focus on her work again.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a hustle and bustle, with trying to keep everything and everyone going, while trying not to think too much about Harvey and quite honestly being awesome.

It was late in the afternoon when she finally had time for a much-deserved coffee break. If she could drown her stress and exhaustion in coffee, she would gladly have done it. Pouring coffee in her mug, she heard someone enter the kitchen. Judging from the way the person had walked in, it must be Louis, she turned around to see if she was right. She was like she usually was. She hadn´t even greeted him properly yet when she noticed that Gretchen definitely was right. There was something seriously off with him. He sometimes had tendencies to be overdramatic, but this was just weird, even for him. He stood rooted to the spot, like a deer in headlights. Before she could say anything, he mumbled something inaudible (something about a phone call, she thought?) and hurried off, in his classic-Louis run. She had no idea what that just was, but she knew she would find out. After her coffee.

A short while later, she walked to Louis office, wondering what could put Louis into such a mood. Greeting Gretchen, who gave her a meaningful look and warned her.

“He is in a weird mood today, I’m not even sure you can hold him accountable for his actions today,” the older woman said shaking her head while looking towards her boss. Now Donna wondered if anything happened with Sheila. It had to be that, Sheila was the most important person in his life - well, and Esther - if something with either of the two had happened, that could have that effect on him? With that guess, she smiled and nodded at Gretchen and went to the glass door.

When she entered his office, however, he was on the phone. He wasn´t on the phone when she walked towards his office, that much she knew. She had seen him looking at her, wide-eyed. He must have picked up the phone when she had her quick chat with Gretchen. It just didn´t make sense. He wasn´t avoiding her, was he? It was very unlike him, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She would find out sooner or later. She mouthed that she´d go, but would check in later again, while making hand signs to emphasize what she meant. He smiled - a little too broadly for her liking though. A little bewildered, she went back to her office.

Before she knew it, it was evening and she still hadn´t managed to go back on her promise to find out what was bothering her friend. All the work kept her from talking to him. She had promised Harvey she would do it. She knew he would be back soon, but she wanted to give it another try before he actually got in. The thought of going to see him now hadn´t even fully come to her when a very agitated, frustrated and irritated and clearly over-emotional Louis stormed into her office.

“Louis,” she said “I meant to come to you…” But he didn´t let her finish. Instead, he started ranting. She desperately tried to understand what he was on about. He talked about a handbook and social situations and people acting in a certain way. He had lost her at the mention of a handbook. He had to calm down first before, she could try and understand what was going on, but the suggestion only resulted in him biting back that he was calm. He continued, this time it was about morality, decency and him not being able to go mudding. So it was Sheila? He couldn´t go mudding because they were trying to have a baby, and something must have upset him and mudding usually was his solution. She decided to let him finish, hoping he had calmed down by then and ask him quietly what was bothering him. That moment she saw Harvey heading towards her office. She was relieved because now she might be able to calm him so they could see what made Louis the way he was at the moment.

“Hey, what´s going on?” he greeted them, but his look immediately went to a Louis who now glared at him, eyes bulging.

“You! And you!” he hissed angrily while gesturing wildly at them and then storming out of her office. Both Donna and Harvey stared after him for a second. Harvey was the first to speak.

“What was that??” He asked puzzled, finally looking at Donna.

Donna meanwhile was still staring at her door, her hand covering her mouth in shock. She had finally understood.

“What?” Harvey asked because he still didn´t know, growing a little worried now, at the lack of a reaction from her side. Still staring after Louis who had long gone, mumbled.

“He saw us.”

“What?” he felt like an old record player, but he was still clueless. Clearing her throat, she finally looked at Harvey, her face lost a bit of its color. “He saw us - last night.”, she almost whispered.

“Oh,” was all he managed to say, clearly uncomfortable.

“I thought we had been alone.”

“We were! He must have come back.”

They both were uncomfortable at this point. They both had been aware of their surroundings when it happened last night, but they didn´t think that anyone would see them. They had been too much in their own bubble. Louis had seen them and both Donna and Harvey knew what Louis must feel like, seeing him in such a position, filled them with dread. It was Harvey who pulled Donna out of her reverie

“Should I talk to him?”

“No, not yet. We will both talk to him together, but I think we should give him a little time to process things, talk them through with Lipschitz and then we´ll talk.”

Harvey nodded, he wasn´t too crazy to have that talk with Louis of all people. Sex education had probably less awkward than that conversation would be.


End file.
